


Recherche

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [892]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony encounters a strange old lady.





	Recherche

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/10/2001 for the word [recherche](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/10/recherche).
> 
> recherche  
> Uncommon; exotic; rare.  
> Exquisite; choice.  
> Excessively refined; affected.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #536 Give me a reason.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Recherche

The sign read “Give me a reason.” Tony stared at it in confusion. “Give you a reason for what?” he couldn't help thinking.

Next to the sign there was a recherche figurine. Tony couldn't deny that it was beautiful. He wasn't sure how it was related to the sign, however.

A little old lady soon appeared. “If you give me a reason, I'll tell you your fortune for free.”

“A reason for what?”

“A reason why you need your fortune told. It better be good or it won't be free.”

“How about because I need to know when death will strike next?”

“And what do you know of death?”

“I know it keeps trying to take me and failing. Starting with the car accident when I was 8 that killed my mother. Followed by an injury that killed my pro basketball chances. Then there was the time I was chained up in the sewer with a few dead guys and an almost dead guy. Oh and we can't forget the plague and any number of other work related injuries.”

The old lady's eyes had gotten wide as he recounted his injuries. “You are the first to have a good reason. I will tell you your fortune and you can have this beautiful decoration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
